Lithium oxide materials comprising transition metal ions are of great interest for rechargeable lithium batteries and similar applications, where the storage of electrical energy is desired. These materials will often have layered structures, where the Li ions and transition metal ions occupy distinct layers. Lithium oxide materials are useful in the storage of electrical energy, and thus such structures can be used to produce high performance rechargeable lithium batteries and the like. An example of such a material is Li(Ni0.5Mn0.5)O2, for example, as discussed in Makimura and Ohzuku, “Lithium insertion material of LiNi1/2Mn1/2O2 for advanced lithium-ion batteries,” J. Power Sources, 119-121 (2003), p. 156-160. However, in this material, as discussed in Makimura and Ohzuku, some of the Li and Ni atoms are exchanged in their relative positions in the crystal structure due to various electrostatic and elastic interactions. Additionally, the presence of high valence Mn4+, which has a tendency to surround the low valence Li+ in the transition metal layer, may enhance the exchange of Li and Ni in prior art manufacturing and synthesis techniques, which can cause a decrease in performance. Accordingly, improvements in lithium oxide materials are needed.